poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Silveress
Silveress is the mother of Linde the Snow Leopard and one of the characters of Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Anastasia. She is an original character created by Kylgrv. History Not much is known about Silveress' past, except for the fact that she is the leader of the Snow Leopard clan who was starting to slowly disappear. During her time, she had a daughter who she named Lilya (who would re-name herself Linde.) She raised her daughter for five years with loving care until somehow passing away, gravely saddening Lilya. Before her death, she requested that fellow clan member, Nychus, would look after Lilya. But this proved to be a mistake, for Nychus trained Lilya to become an assassin, one who would assist in the revolution that brought down the Romanov's of Russia. But Lilya turned against Nychus in favor of sparing Anastasia's life, though this made her feel guilt, so she took a vial that made her lose her memory up to that point. For years, Silveress's spirit watched over Lilya, seeing how she was willing to stay by Anastasia's side as they travelled to Paris, along with their friends, the Fantasy Adventure team and the Trimaxian crew, to find Anastasia's family. Unfortunately, Lilya, who was calling herself Linde at the time, slowly started regaining her memories of the revolution. In one instance, a ghost of Nychus appeared before Linde while she was trying to stop Anastasia from sleep walking off a boat to Paris. Nychus prepared to attack Linde, but Silveress interfered, stopping her nemesis from harming her daughter. Eventually, while in Paris, and while Anastasia reunited with her grandmother, Linde sadly regained all of her memories and became extremely regretful. This resulted in her leaving Anastasia and the others, out of fear of endangering them any further. Depressed, alone, and regretful, Linde was about to commit suicide when suddenly, Silveress appeared before her. After introducing herself, she explained to her distraught daughter that her action of turning against Nychus in favor of saving Anastasia's life and later standing by Anastasia's side throughout her journey was a wise choice, one that made her proud. But Linde was still saddened about her past mistakes. Silveress assured her that all she could do was put it behind her and live for the future. She also said that Linde could still make great decisions based on what her heart tells her. It was here where Linde recognized Silveress as her mother. After Silveress disappeared, Linde realized that her mother was right and that she should take her advice to heart and remain as Anastasia's friend. Personality While most of her personality is a mystery, it is clear that Silveress is a loving, gentle, understanding and wise motherly figure to Linde. She understood her pain when she told her about it, and gently told her what the right choice was for her. Silveress loves her daughter with all her heart and will appear before her in times of serious hardship. Trivia *Silveress made her first appearance in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia. Gallery Silveress by kylgrv-d6jq8vj.png|Silveress as drawn by Kylgrv Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Mothers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ghosts Category:KYLGRV Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cats Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Feline Heroes